Silent Night
by Chunzi
Summary: A Christmas Special. Tsuna and Hibari spends Christmas together. WARNING: Shounen-ai.


**Disclaimer:**

_**Chunzi: Can I claim KHR my own as my Christmas gift?**_

_**Hibari: No.**_

_**Chunzi: *groans* =.=**_

* * *

**_Chunzi: Christmas is almost here and I'm really getting into the mood now_**.

_**Tsuna: Thank you everyone for reading "Christmas Eve". Hope you like this one as well.**_

_**Chunzi: I didn't know momomilk senpai also typed a Christmas fiction of 1827. I feel bad posting this.**_

_**Hibari: That's your own fault.**_

_**Chunzi: Ugh...-_- Well, I'll just dedicate this story to her then. Momomilk senpai, I hope you're reading this!xD**_

* * *

**Silent Night**

Christmas, a joyous holiday that fills everyone with laughter and happiness. The streets of Namimori were covered with white puffy snow. Families and couples walked around the streets in the early morning, faces all filled with smiles. Some kids started making a snowman; others lay on the snow covered ground making snow angels. Ah, it's Christmas…

"Aye… It's Christmas…"

"Lambo wants two dozen grape candies!"

"L-Lambo, you can't."

"Yeah Lambo, its Christmas so you have to appreciate what Santa gave you. Isn't that right, Tsuna-nii?"

Inside the Sawada resistance, the children were all excited unwrapping their presents that Santa has gave them. Lambo got two bags of his favourite grape candies and was complaining he wanted more. I-pin love her present, it was a small pink, silk cheongsam. It reminded her of home. Fuuta held up a box of colour pens happily. Now he could fill his ranking book with all kinds of colours. The kids talked over their presents, laughing and joking around. Tsuna was watching them in the living room. Lambo ran around the Christmas tree, showing off his grape candies. Fuuta and I-pin both laughed. Seeing them enjoying themselves, Tsuna couldn't help but smile either. The doorbell suddenly rang.

"I'll get it!" Tsuna shouted to his mum in the kitchen.

"Thanks Tsu-chan," His mum called out.

The brunette went to the door and looked through the spy glass. He couldn't see anyone outside the door. That was strange. Tsuna turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. As he popped his head out the door, his face was then brushed up against something spiky.

"HIIIEEE!" Tsuna jumped when he saw a Christmas tree at his doorstep, with legs!

"Tsuna-san~" A familiar voice was heard from the Christmas tree, "Merry Christmas!"

"H-Haru?" Tsuna watched the tree jumped up and down when he said that name.

"Hahi, you knew it was me? I knew Tsuna-san wouldn't forget about Haru." The brunette heard the tree giggle. Of course it was her… "So what do you think of my costume? Pretty cute right Tsuna-san?" Another giggle was heard from the tree.

"How do you move around wearing that anyway?" Tsuna looked at the costume up and down. If anything else, it was just a tree costume. Haru wore brown trousers and showed her legs under the tree, wearing brown boots, nothing more.

"Don't worry Tsuna-san, Haru has sixth sense! And I have woman intuition as well!" Haru proclaimed. "Although, Haru has knocked into several poles on the way…"

_S-Sixth sense? I thought sixth sense only senses spirits and souls_. Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Tsu-chan, who's at the door?" Nana appeared from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.

Haru pushed her way in, Tsuna was assaulted by spiked-like leafs and had no choice but to move against the wall. "Merry Christmas Tsuna's mum! It's me Haru! How do I look in my costume?"

"Ah, Haru-chan. My, you look cute in it." Nana smiled at the 'Christmas tree'.

"Heehee, I knew I look cute in it." Haru was probably smiling or sticking her nose up inside the costume. Tsuna suddenly felt exhausted somehow.

"I have an idea. Haru, how about you spend Christmas with Tsuna today." Nana smiled broadly, oblivious of the brunette who was already panicking, trying to shake his head as hard as he can to his mum, but went unnoticed.

"Hahi! Sure!" Haru took off her costume and revealed herself. She was already wearing a pink coat and white mufflers under that 'Christmas tree'.

"Great, you're all ready! Tsu-chan, you should get your coat as well. You don't want to keep a lady waiting now do you?" Nana smiled happily as ever. She clapped her hands together.

"EEHH! But, but…"

* * *

_How did I get myself into this?_ Tsuna whimpered mentally.

The brunette was now in the street with a cheerful, DANGEROUSLY hyperactive Haru. She clung onto Tsuna's arm tightly like there was no tomorrow. A wide smile on her face, eyes glimmering. The small boy swore he saw small heart shaped-like bubbles flying around her head. The streets were as noisy as ever. Christmas carolling were heard, singing one song to the next. Joy to The World, jingle Bells, We Wish You a Merry Christmas and so on.

"U-Umm, Haru…" Tsuna and Haru were sitting on a bench together, the black haired girl now hugging onto his arm. "Don't you think we should… you know… MOVE around?"

"Hahi? But Haru's tired from walking, I want to rest a bit more." Haru faced the brunette, still clinging onto his arm.

"But we've been sitting here for three hours straight." Tsuna frowned at her. "It's not fun sitting around and doing nothing."

"But Haru's having fun!" Haru smiled widely and hugged his arm again. _Of course she would think it's fun…_

_**RING RING RING…**_

Haru let a hand reached into her pocket taking her cell phone out, the other still clinging onto his arm. "Hello? Ah, dad! … Uh huh… but I'm with… O-Okay… Bye dad." Tsuna heard bits of the conversation, Haru wore a sad face. "S-Sorry Tsuna-san… Dad wants me to go home and tidy up the house. Our relatives are coming over for dinner tonight."

The Sky Guardian was relieved that Haru was able to leave his side now, but somewhat sad for her when she was disappointed. "Bye Tsuna-san! Haru had fun today!" The girl waved a cheerful goodbye at him and ran down the busy street.

Tsuna stood up and sighed, at least now she was gone. Dealing with someone like her really gives you a headache. The brunette looked at the direction she had run.

_Oh well, at least she had fun_. Tsuna smiled.

…

"Brave of you to show public display of affection herbivore." The boy jumped and almost fell down on the snow covered ground.

"H-H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna turned his head and saw the raven haired teen standing behind the bench. He wore a long grey coat and black jeans. His face was showing off anger. "H-How long were y-you watching?" Tsuna stuttered in fear.

"Oh I don't know… Three hours?" Hibari glared menacingly, his arms were crossed.

"HIIIEEE! You were watching the whole time?" The small boy shrieked which made the tall one twitched.

"Don't let me catch you doing that again herbivore." Hibari growled and walked away, his hands pushed into his coat pocket.

"H-Hibari-san," Tsuna tried calling the raven haired teen back, but he refused to turn. He tried it again but he still did not respond.

Hibari walked away, refusing to glance back at the boy. He was actually jealous of that girl who'd kept clinging onto Tsuna the whole time, but he didn't admit it. No sooner had he started walking away; a snowball hit the back of his head. He turned around and glared again, grinding his teeth. But the brunette wasn't there anymore.

_Where did he go?_ Hibari scanned around the place, until he was hit by another snowball in the face. The tall boy wiped the flakes of snowball off his face, this time he caught sight of sharp brown locks peering behind a red mailbox.

_So that's how you wanna play it huh? Fine then._ Hibari smirked. He leaned down and scooped up a hand full of snow and shaped it into a ball. He walked towards the mailbox as quietly as possible, sneaking up to the brunette.

Tsuna's hand help up another snowball, he was ready to fire again. When his head peered over the mailbox, he was immediately hit by a snowball hard in the face. Tsuna fell back onto the ground, snow covering his face. That definitely hurt…

"Ow… You don't have to throw it so hard you know Hibari-san." The boy whined, wiping the snow off his face.

"You were the one who asked for it." Hibari smirked at his victory.

He knelt down next to the boy and ruffled his hair. Tsuna blushed and smiled cutely at him. The raven haired smiled along as well, until he thought about what he was doing. He pulled back immediately and looked away, blushing.

Tsuna looked at his Cloud Guardian questioningly, he wondered what was wrong. He suddenly thought about something, "Hibari-san."

Hibari turned his head slightly and looked at the boy. "What is it herbivore?"

"What are you doing outside on Christmas? I thought you would be at school." The brunette straightened himself upright.

"I'm taking my daily rounds around Namimori. I thought I should a take a break and walk around, but seeing all the crowds here… Tch…" Hibari grumbled.

"O-Oh, so when you were about to head back to school you saw me and Haru?" Tsuna asked. The raven haired teen glared daggers at the boy again, remembering the whole scene. "A-Ahaha…ha… M-My mum told me t-to spend time w-with her on Christmas, it isn't r-really what you think Hibari-san!" Tsuna explained as fast as he could.

"Hmph." Hibari crossed his arms, his eyes still glaring at the brunette.

"W-Well, mum wants me to spend time with someone, I-I guess…" Tsuna felt the effect of the glare starting to prickle up his neck. "S-Since s-she's… I-I-If Hibari-san wants… I-I can s-spend C-Christmas w-with you…" He gulped.

The raven haired thought for a while and smirked again, "Fine, I'll take up your offer Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna could feel his heart warmed when he heard his upperclassman spoke his name. The boy really like him calling his name. Both of them stood up and brushed off snow from their coat. They walked together quietly down the streets, Tsuna would try his best to strike up conversations now and then.

* * *

It was already nightfall and the two boys came out of a café after having some drinks. It started snowing outside as well. "Hibari-san, you took two cups of coffee. Are you sure it's good for you?" Tsuna looked at his Cloud Guardian worriedly.

"I'm cold so I need hot coffee to warm me up," Hibari explained, irritated.

"B-But…"

"Unlike you Tsunayoshi, you're just like a kid. Drinking hot chocolate to warm you up." Hibari scoffed.

"Hey, not true!" Tsuna pouted just like a school girl, the raven haired teen chuckled under his breath.

The snowy night was quiet now, but people were still walking on the streets, though there weren't that many people anymore. The two boys walked down rows of shops, gazing through the items behind the glass. _I wonder if the kids at home are having fun_. Tsuna was thinking to himself, not watching Hibari stopped in front of him. He bumped against his back.

"Ouch. Ugh… Sorry, Hibari-san. I wasn't looking…" The brunette rubbed his nose.

Hibari didn't answer back so Tsuna glanced up at him. He was eyeing at something inside a specific store. "Come on herbivore, follow along. I need to buy something." Hibari didn't turn his head and walked into the store.

Tsuna followed behind the tall boy. He was welcomed into the store by a soft music. Toys were stacked on the shelves and a well-decorated Christmas tree was in a corner. A bright yellow star shone brilliantly on top of the tree. Bells and other ornaments decorated the walls and ceilings. An old man wearing a ragged sleeved shirt behind the counter welcomed them into the store with a smile. The atmosphere of the store was peaceful… The two boys were the only ones in the store right now.

"What did you want to buy Hibari-san?" The small boy asked but received no answer from his Cloud Guardian.

Tsuna watched him walked up to the counter and asked something from the old man. Tsuna decided to stroll down the shelves and look at the items. The brunette gazed up and down the shelves. From stuffed toys and crystal ball to little angel statues. There were stacked neatly on the shelves. Tsuna was astonished at all the things he'd seen in the store, not knowing how far have he strolled down the rows of shelves and making turns here and there, he finally got lost.

_Uggh… Hibari-san's gonna bite me to death…_ Tsuna made turns, trying to find his way back. _How big is this store anyway?_

The brunette finally gave up on finding his way back. Rather than walking around and making himself more lost, he tried waiting for Hibari to come and find him.

"I'm so dead…" Tsuna sighed in exhaustion, completely defeated.

…

_Oh yeah, should I give Hibari-san a present?_ Tsuna wondered, he leaned against the wall and faced the ceiling. Something caught his eyes.

"Tsunayoshi?" The small boy was startled by a voice. He turned and saw Hibari standing not far from him, one of his hands holding a small bag. The item that he wanted was probably in there. "What are you doing here? I was looking for you."

"H-Hey, Hibari-san." Tsuna stuttered, scratching his head and smiled sheepishly. "I… kinda got lost. Haha…"

The raven haired sighed at his hopelessness. _How old is he, five?_ He walked up to Tsuna and pulled out something from the bag he was carrying. Caramels eyes watched him pulled out an orange velvet scarf from his bag. Two small bells were sewn onto the scarf as well, it was exquisite. To Tsuna's surprise, the tall boy wrapped the scarf around his neck and tied the end into a noose.

"Merry Christmas, Tsunayoshi." Hibari whispered into his ears. He smiled tenderly at Tsuna; the brunette couldn't help but blush furiously.

"T-Thank you, H-Hibari-san…" He thanked the tall boy shyly. "Um… About your present…"

"It's fine. I don't need any presents." Hibari assured the Sky Guardian.

"B-But… I've already… g-got Hibari-san's p-present… ready…" Tsuna blushed looking away.

_A present for me huh…_

"Alright, let's see it." Hibari said, waiting for Tsuna to show him his present.

Tsuna glanced up the raven haired boy, still blushing. "Y-You have to look up."

_Look up?_ Hibari looked up the ceiling; a small leafy ornament hung on the ceiling caught his attention. _Is that a mistletoe?_

When Hibari faced down the small boy, he felt warm lips pressed against his. Tsuna closed his eyes, still blushing. But he kissed the tall boy tenderly.

Hibari was shocked at the unexpected kiss from the brunette. He blushed slightly as well. But the raven haired then returns the kiss. His arms wrapped around Tsuna, pulling him in closer. And at the same time, a soft and heart-warming music was played, echoing through the store.

_~Silent night, holy night~_

_~All is calm, all is bright~_

_~Round your Virgin Mother and Child~_

_~Holy Infant so tender and mild~_

_~Sleep in heavenly peace~_

_~Sleep in heavenly peace~_

* * *

_**Chunzi: Mau~ Silent Night is just a heart warming song...**_

**_Tsuna: Y-Yeah...*blush* I actually kiss Hibari-san..._**

**_Chunzi: Alright guys, get together now! Hibari-san, you too!_**

**_Hibari: I guess I owe you for writing this... Fine._**

**_Chunzi: Right! One, two... THREE!_**

**_C, T, H: MERRY CHRISTMAS!~_**

**_Chunzi: Don't forget to leave a review!xD_**

**_Tsuna: Have a very merry Christmas. ^_^_**

**_Hibari: *sigh* =_=_**


End file.
